burning desire
by nareefa92
Summary: Read and find out what happens When Edward cant keep his desire for Bella's Body bottled up any longer, What if Bella was to get pregnant, but what if Jacob takes their baby read and find out, rated M for sexual content,
1. Botteled up!

"Bella wake up" ughhh five more minutes please Edward "no were going to be late" I opened my eyes to see Edward standing before me smiling down at me god he looked so sexy, I sat up on my bed staring at the beautiful creature before me " what are you looking at" hmmm my future husband. I had less than a second before he leaped on me before I knew it we were in a passionate kiss, I knew Edward didn't want to go as much as I did I would rather spend the rest of my life lying in bed with Edward being safe in his arms for all eternity.

"Come in Alice" Edward said breaking the kiss "Bella I had a vision you will have a fashion emergency so I cam to the rescue, out Edward this is an emergency I giggled as Alice pushed Edward out the door but he managed to yell good luck at me boy was I going to need it. About twenty minutes later I was ready boy Alice was really good I looked like a movie star

I headed to Rosalie's room with Alice; Alice had a vision she was going to get mascara on her wedding gown "Rosalie don't even touch it I had a vision you were going to drop it on your dress" I couldn't help but laugh at Rosalie's reaction she looked so beautiful her dress was a long silky halter with silver embroideries around the neck line her long blonde hair was curled and she had a pink and lavender flower in her hair. Me and Alice was dressed alike in a long silky lavender dress with no straps and pink flowers in our hair.

There was small knock on the door when jasper poked his head in and asked if the bride to be was ready I and Alice helped Rosalie down the steps by holding up her dress Edward and Emmett and Carlisle was already at the chapel. Esme greeted us at the bottom she had a small box in her hand. "Don't you three look lovely" she opened the box and reveled a pair of diamond earrings Esme took it out and put it on Rosalie as Alice held Rosalie's hair back. Jasper felled the room with laughter because he didn't want to ruin Rosalie's make up.

"do you Emmett Cullen take de to be your wife" "I do" " you may now kiss the bride" this is so cute I cant wait for the day I walk down the aisle and see Edward at the other end" I looked over to see Edward staring at me with his million dollar smile.

Back at the Cullen's house

"The bride will like to dance with her father would Carlisle come to the dance floor",

"Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved  
If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end"

I felt 2 cold arms around my waste and smiled found its way to my face because I knew it was only two more months till I danced with Charlie on my wedding day.

Bye guys have fun but not too much now Alice said as Emmett and Rosalie pulled out of the drive way all the guests had left all ready the house was so empty now and quite that didn't last for long when I tripped over my dress and every one laughed at me. I could feel my face turn red but Edward had me in his arms before I knew it and we was half way up the steps to our room. His eyes was a different shade I never seen this shade before it was mint green with blue mixed into it and they sparkled so much. "Bella what's the matter is something wrong why do you look so confused" your eyes their, their well I never seen them this color before "oh". I was back on my two feet now. Edward I need a human minute I got my towel and pjs and headed to the bathroom. I slipped my dress off and took the bobby pins out of my hair with the flowers and placed it on the sink, I turned the shower on and stepped in I took the strawberry scented shampoo and washed my hair when the shower door opened and I felt two cold hands around my waste I turned around to see Edward naked "Edward what are yo" I didn't get to finish my sentence when he kissed me this wasn't like him this was the first time he have ever done this I pulled away and looked him in the eyes there was the same color before like on the step " Bella I cant take it anymore I yearn for your body more than I yearn for your blood" Edward I don't know what to say "say you love me" I love you my knees almost gave out when his cold finger tips ran down my back and he kissed my cheek moving slowly down to my neck and between my breast I couldn't help the moan that escaped Edward turned the shower off and took my hand in his he took a towel and wrapped it around me I watched as he wiped his perfect abs and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Edward what was that about…. " I don't know what came over me I'm so sorry Bella"

Shhh I placed my finger on his lip and kissed him like there was no tomorrow Edward grabbed my lower waist like he was grabbing life. He picked me up still in the kiss and found his way to the king sized bed he had bought for us but mostly for when I slept over he placed me on top and crawled on top of me both of our towels was on the floor "Bella your so amazing I cant take this desire that I have for you bottled up any longer at first I thought it was for your blood but tonight I realized it was for your body Bella I love you" I love you too… Edward are you sure about this "yes Carlisle said It was possible" you never told me this before Edward " Bella I know I was always so worried Id hurt you, but I cant take it anymore I trust myself now please don't be mad Bella " Edward I said looking into his now sad eyes I love you and you know I cant be mad at you. He smiled and kissed me passionately he kissed my neck slowly working his way down to my now hard nipples I felt his cool breathe on my breast and new sensations ran threw my body, I parted my legs as he guided himself in me I thought I was in heaven " Bella are you ok" yes I smiled and closed my eyes as we moved in the same rhythm I dug my finger nails into his back as he gave the final thud but he didn't seem to mind he kissed me on my forehead as our love making came to an end.

I opened my eyes wondering if last night was a dream but I figured it wasent when I saw the towel on the floor, I herd the shower running I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and opened the shower door I slipped up behind Edward to startle him but he startled me instead by pulling me around and kiss me he let my go to catch my breath "Bella last night was amazing my love for you just got stronger" I love you too Edward more than anything,


	2. Im wat!

Hey guys 2nd chap yea thank for not reviewing ;( u guys broke my heart I guess is not good

Edward closed the door behind him as I finished my shower off I came down stairs and

saw Alice at the bottom of the step waiting eagerly for me I thought to my self if she knew what happened last night, "Bella hurry up we're going to be late for our dress fittings" I'm coming Alice I ran over to the kitchen to grab something to eat on the way to the boutique.

In the Car

"so do you have any ideas of what you want your wedding dress to look like" I was thinking of something simple like Rosalie's "oh that reminds me she called this morning they got to Alaska an hour early and she said she's having the best time Alice winked at me and we both started to laugh I glanced out the window and saw two piercing yellow eyes staring back at me before I could get a better look at it they were gone. As we pulled into Suzie's boutique I unbuckled my seat belt. I stepped out and tossed my go-tarts wrapper in the garbage Alice was holding the door for me I smiled at the lady who asked if I needed help I told her we had an appointment " oh great your on time Mrs. Cullen, this way" I smiled at the thought of being Mrs. Cullen in two months. " BELLA" Alice what's the matter, " I found the perfect bridesmaid dress" Alice you scared me to death I taught something bad happened, "no silly come look" wow Alice this is Georges you should definitely try it on, a few minutes later Alice came out with a long royal silky red dress with silver diamonds making a v down the neck line wow you look great " don't I always" "have you ladies decided what you wanted " yes we need two of these dresses umm I believe you have the measurements of a Rosalie Cullen already she was in her last month she both a wedding gown " ahh yes I remember her" great thanks a lot. " Bella did you see anything you like so far" no not really that's when I saw it sticking out behind the lime green dress I knew it was my dream dress. It was long silky white and had white beads covering the top it was perfect. Oh my Alice I found it "wow that fast I guess all humans aren't as slow as I expected" I glared at her but she gave me an innocent smile that I couldn't smile back at, "wow Bella you look amazing your going to make Edward do flip flops on your wedding day" what makes you think he didn't do flip flops already.

"No way it's not possible is it" Alice im joking you no Edward. "Yea your right ready to go" I nodded and we headed to the car. When a silver Volvo pulled up and Edward got out. I smiled and walked over to him hey what are you doing here? " I wanted to take you out for breakfast I figured you didn't have much to eat" I smiled and hugged him as he kissed my forehead Alice yelled see you love bats later and pulled off I got into the car as Edward opened the door for me, Where are we going " I cant tell you it's a surprise" I glanced out the window to see the same eyes staring back at me I looked over at Edward and he had a confused angry look on his face Edward what's the matter? "Huh oh nothing I thought never mind" he gave me that half smile which made my heart melt.

"Ok Bella well have to run from here" NO!! Way before I knew it I was on Edwards back and my eyes closed "ok Bella you can open now were here. Edward it's our meadow! I love you I hadn't noticed the blanket and picnic basket down in the shade Edward "yes my love" your shining he smiled and took my hand in his and walked me over and fed me mmm did you cook "with esmes help"

We laid in the sun cuddling for twenty minutes when Edward stiffened Edward what's wrong "nothing Bella" I noticed his eyes were scanning the forest Edward is there something you're not telling me he looked into my eyes and said I thought I sensed Jacob near by, that's when I realized the yellow eyes were his "Bella can we leave" I knew Edward was uncomfortable with the fact Jacob was near by so I nodded and got on his back. I closed my eyes within a few seconds I herd Edward say in a soft voice you can open them now…

I open my eyes and saw the silver Volvo, I got in as Edward closed the door and was in his seat within a few seconds I stared at him the whole way back to my house I ran upstairs to grab some new clothes Charlie was out of town for 2 weeks.

I got back into the car with Edward when he smiled " how about we spend the 2 weeks here at your house it will be like were married" there's nothing more I want Mr. Cullen Edward smiled and said shall we Mrs. Cullen he opened the passenger door and took me up in his arms and walked over to the door he opened it without putting me down, hmm Mr. Cullen what should we do first " I have an idea Mrs. Cullen " before I knew it we were in my room .

The 2 weeks flew by so fast because we were having so much fun Charlie was going to be home in and hour I decided to stay and cook him diner I walked Edward out to his car he held my head in one hand and his bag with clothes Jasper had brought by for him, im going to miss you Mr. Cullen "I'm going to miss you more Mrs. Cullen" I kissed Edward for the hundredth time that day " only one more month till we get married" I smiled and said I cant wait.

I walked back to the house and closed the door behind me I looked at the clock which read 7:30 pm only half hour more till Charlie gets back. I walked to the kitchen and took out two stakes and tossed it on a grill I took out some macaroni and bowled it when it was done I sat at the table I was going to wait for Charlie but it was now 830 so I decided to eat my dinner I placed his in the microwave and left a note explaining where his dinner was. I went up to my room and grabbed my towel I walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on I stood in the shower wishing Edward was here with me I couldn't wait in exactly 1 month we were going to get married he had made love every night since Rosalie's and Emmett's wedding it was amazing every time seemed like the first.

I turned the shower off and stepped out I wrapped my towel around me and walked to my room the window was opened and it was cold I walked over to close them when I saw Charlie's car in the driveway I smiled at the thought he was home I had missed him, that's when I saw the pair of yellow eyes chills ran down my smile as the black wolf walked out from behind the tree and growled at me I slammed the window shut and pulled the curtains, I got dressed and went down stairs to see Charlie he was laying on the couch watching TV he had fallen asleep, I walked to the closet and took a blanket out and covered him and kissed him on the cheek I missed you dad, I turned the TV off and walked back to my room, that night I could not sleep I kept tossing and turning with out Edward by my side I couldn't sleep. I was having a weird dream I was chasing Jacob and yelling no give me him back he's mine don't take him away please Jacob don't hurt him. I woke up sweating. I calmed my self down and picked up the cell phone Edward bought me "hello Bella is everything ok" Edward I said I had a bad dream I wanted to hear your voice "Bella are you alright do you want me to sing you your lullaby?" No, can you come over? "Sure" I hung up the phone and opened the window Edward was here within 3 minutes he walked to my bedside and placed a kiss on my forehead I almost jumped out of my skin feeling his cold lips on my skin I smiled as he slipped his shoe off and laid besides me he wrapped his arms around me "what you dream about Bella?" I looked into his shiny blue eyes and said Jacob I saw the sadness and fury in his eyes now he hated haring Jacobs name. "Oh" he took you from me Edward tears starting to stream down my cheeks he kissed my tear and kissed me "Bella no one can take me away from you, you know that I love you" I love you too, I fell back asleep peacefully in his arms I woke up the next morning I felt something in my stomach like I ate something bad I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Ughh I think it was the macaroni. I washed my mouth and walked back to my room I was feeling sick, I got dressed and walked to the kitchen Charlie was already up he was cooking eggs which made me even more sick I knew I wouldn't make it upstairs in time so I ran to the garbage Charlie rubbed my back as I puked my guts out "Bella are you alright?"He handed me some apple juice.

I think I ate something bad, " go to your room and lay down ill bring you your breakfast along with a garbage pale" I walked up the steps holding my stomach, the door bell rang that's probably Alice she was taking me to port Angelis to go shoe shopping. I didn't bother to walk back down Charlie can get it, I opened my room door and took my garbage pale with me just incase, my door open and Alice walked in "Bella your not going to believe this" Alice what's the matter, "I had a vision you was pregnant isn't that grate" I heart stopped and my eyes widen with disbelieve when I herd the word pregnant I felt the same thing again I grabbed my garbage pale and puked my guts out even more, "oh my god" .

"how's this possible is it Edwards no it cant be its not possible" I looked at Alice and wiped my mouth with a tissue yes it was possible and yes If I am it is Edwards Alice's face lit up with joy as she hugged me so tight I thought was going to puke again. "I knew it I had a vision of it but I thought it was your after you were changed, how did it happened" I sighed and said on Emmett and Rosalie's wedding day in the night "no wonder I thought it was your honeymoon when I saw it" "does Edward know" no Alice I'm not sure if I'm pregnant "yes you are" I sighed and fell in my pillow.

Well how was it is it worth a review I wont post anymore if I don't get any reviews… cause I'm guessing its not good since no one reviewed it yet..  


	3. Yellow EYES!

Alice was still overjoyed while I felt so stupid how could I let this happened, how was I going to tell Edward even better Charlie René and Phil will all murder me, "Bella" I herd Alice say and I looked up to face her she was serious now "Bella nothing like this has never happened before vampires cant have baby when we get changed our eggs die with us but for male vampires there sperm is still you know, There was a knock on the door and Charlie walked in with toast and two glasses of orange juice in his hand he gave one to Alice who said thank you and the other to me "Bella dear how are you feeling" a little better ch-dad, he smiled at me and said call me if you need anything else ok and walked out and closed the door behind him. "Alice I'm scared I don't know what to do" "Bella don't be in my vision every one was supportive and Edward was the happiest ever like when he found you," and what about my parents. "At first they were mad and Phil talked to them and they were supportive after that I didn't hare what he said though" Phil?

Alice, are you positive about me being you know? "Bella if it makes you feel any better Alice said pulling out a pregnancy test from her purse and handing it to me" I took it and looked at it two things crossed my mind I wanted to make Edward happy by giving him a child but I didn't want to hurt René and Charlie, I sighed and walked to the bathroom Alice followed, she stayed outside the door, I herd her whisper "Bella you know I'm right" I couldn't doubt her she was always right most of the time, I opened the door wiping my tear away Alice hugged me and said it was going to be ok, we walked back to my room and waited for a half hour, when the alarm went off I jumped I was nervous deep down I hope Alice was right, I had given it some thought I wanted a baby before I was turned in 1month, since as Alice said vampires cant reproduce.

I nervously looked at the test and smiled when I saw the smiley face I looked over to Alice told you I was right she said I nodded.

"Bella are you going to tell Edward" I nodded yes, " I can drive you to our house if you like" sure I got up and tossed the test in the garbage, I walked out the door and told Charlie I was feeling better and I was going out with Alice, he said ok don't be out too late.

I walked out the door and something caught my eyes in the muddy soil paw prints 4 of them I knew they belonged to Jacob, the car ride to the Cullen's wasn't that long as we parked into the driveway I took a deep breath Alice reassured me it was going to be all right, I got out the car and walked up to the door I opened it and saw no one I figured they were out in the back. Alice came in and said Rosalie and Emmett is coming back today there at the airport. I said oh when I saw Edward emerged at the top of the steps with his half smile I loved so much, he was down in front of me before I could blink Alice was long gone, Edward "yes my love" we need to talk, "about " as he kissed me on the cheek and pulled me closer, important stuff " like " moving closer to my lips I'm pregnant I felt Edward froze and he let go of my waist and backed away I saw fury in his eyes, Alice was wrong Edward wasn't going to be happy. "Bella that's not possible" apparently it is Edward I said my eyes starting to tear. Edward loosened up and said Bella how could you do this to me I thought you loved me" Edward I do love you and what do you mean how could I do this to you? Edward had the most confused look on his face, Edward I didn't know until this morning, "so whose the father" Edward what do you mean whose the father that's when I realized what he meant by how could I do this to him, Edward you are the father "that's not possible Bella is it " Edward how should I know, by now I was in tears my knees almost gave out when Edward caught me, I buried my face in his collar bone as he took my waist, "of course your still human I herd him say Bella I'm so sorry I don't know how it could had slipped my mind your still human you can have children. My sobs coming to and end as I looked up at him and my eyes meat his blue topaz eyes which meant he was happy I smiled and kissed him and hugged him tighter.

Alice walked into the room when I smiled at her she knew what that meant and she ran over to us and joined in on the hug "oh my god I'm going to be an aunty"

Me and Edward laughed at her dancing around when the front door opened and Esme Carlisle Emmett Rosalie and jasper walked in, "WERE GOING TO HAVE A BABY" jasper froze along with everyone with confusion on their face

Alice realized what she said and laughed not me Bella and Edward the look of confusion remained on their faces.

"Bella is pregnant "she finally managed to say every one eyes turned to me. I smile and said its true, a smile appeared on Esme's face and she walked over to me . Edward couldn't read my mind but he could read my eyes he told every one what happened so I wouldn't get stressed,

2 weeks later

I woke up in Edwards arms, I wasn't feeling sick yet, if I hadn't known better I would have thought Edward was asleep he opened his eyes and smiled "good morning beautiful" I smiled and inhaled his sweet cool minty breathe and said you dazzling me again he chuckled and pulled me closer he placed his hands on my stomach and said I cant wait for our baby to come I smiled. "Bella" yes "when are you going to tell you parents?" I don't know Edward, do I have too? "Bella…" I smiled and said fine how about after we get married it will be better that way he smiled and kissed me, that's when I felt sick but it past I got out of bed and Edward sat up he put his hands around my waste and pulled my closer and kissed my stomach and said I love you both a lot when his pocket started to vibrate it was Alice, he picked it up and his smiled turned to a frown I knew something was wrong he said thanks and hung up, "Bella Charlie knows" Charlie knows what? "About the baby, Alice had a vision her found a pregnancy test in you garbage pale when he was changing the bag, he panicked and called Renée they gave you a week to confess but you didn't and now Renée is on her way here to talk to us.

Lay down he said as he ran to the closet I laid down when my door opened and I saw Renée enter she smiled as she watched me sleep she walked over to my bed and sat down, my poor Bella what have you done she placed a kiss on my forehead and left I opened my eyes and Edward walked back to my bed he said she not mad she hurt , I frowned and kissed Edward goodbye "Bella good luck Alice said they wont be mad" I smiled and opened the door and walked down stairs.

I drew a big breath MOMMMM!!! PHILL!!!!!!!

So what did you guys think? Please review

Bella my mom said as she walked over and hugged me, " I missed you so much sweet heart" Charlie and Phil flashed a smile at me

"Bella dear sit" we need to have a talked to you. I knew what was coming now,

Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled a tissue out and placed it on the table. "Bella he said last 2 weeks when you were sick I went into your room to take your garbage out and found this a positive pregnancy test" I could see the hurt ness in his eyes,

I sighed and said yes it is true and I didn't want it to happened but it did and me and Edward will be married in two weeks does it really make a difference it would happened eventually. I started to cry when Phil hugged me "Bella sweetie don't cry your parents is just a little hurt you didn't tell them" I was going too I said I wiped my eyes and looked up "its not Edwards fault don't blame him I said he didn't want too I lied so they couldn't get mad at him he wanted to wait till we were married. René got up and walked over to me and hugged me "sweetie were not mad at Edward he just made us grandparents"

So you guys aren't mad? No were just hurt a little I smiled and said I'm sorry I was scared,

Rene made us breakfast and she wanted to spend the day with me I didn't want anything more than spend time with my mother.

I walked into my room and gasped to what I saw JACOB!!! I gasped

What you guys think please read and review


	4. bonding

I want to thank Julia for all her help, you made this a lot better for me thank you rock

I want to thank Julia for all her help, you made this a lot better for me thank you rock!

And thank you for your reviews every one else.

"Jacob" I gasped as I saw him jump out my window I ran to the window but he was long gone, tears formed in my eyes, "Jacob please come back I miss you I whispered"

I quickly wiped my tears when René came in "Bella sweetheart I was hoping we can spend some time together just us two before I head back to Florida with Phil".

I turned around and smiled "sure mom there's nothing more I want to do than spend some time with my mom" when the thought of me spending time with my baby found its way to my mind.

"So Bella where do you want to go?" René said snapping me out of my thoughts. "How about you choice mom I'm up to anything you want to do" René smiled at me and said "how about we go shopping since as you will need some new clothes."

"Mom I think Alice would be mad at me if I went shopping with out her" I said

"So what are you waiting for the more the merrier" she said" that's when the phone started to ring I smiled because I knew it was Alice I walked over and said "hello"

"Hey Bella of course I was going to be mad at you she laughed" "Hey Alice, do you want to go shopping with me and Rene?" I asked because René was still present.

"Bella you know me better", "great see you in a few I said and hung up". "Mom give me a few minutes I need to get dressed" René walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

I walked over to my dresser and froze when I saw a piece of white paper I picked it up and read

Dear Bella

It's me Jacob I know it's been a long time. I just wanted to see how you are by the way I miss you; I wish it was like old times. When it was just me and you having good old fun, but now things aren't the same any more. Would you write back to me? If you choose too just leave it in the flower put by the door.

Love always

Jacob

A tear slid down the side of my cheek as I read love always Jacob; I ran to my desk and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote.

Dear Jacob

Yes I know its been a long time, why did you run away I miss you too and yes I wish it was like old times, only if you came back, listen I have to go now my mom is waiting for me so much has happened I hope you come back Jake I miss you a lot.

Bella

I grabbed Edwards big sweat shirt and pulled it on and ran downstairs I walked to the front door and opened it and placed the letter to Jacob in the back of the flower pot, "Bella honey what are you doing" "ughh oh nothing just dropped something. Are you ready?"

"Yes, is Alice going to meat us there?" "Yea" I pulled the hood over my head and walked out the front door I opened the door and sat down, "Bella are you ok you seem tense"

"Yes mom I'm fine, I was just a little tense but I'm good now"

I pulled into the parking lot of the mall I saw Alice waiting by the door, I got out and closed the door and walked over to Alice with René "hey Alice" both me and René said at the same time we all started to laugh.

As we walked into the mall René gasped in disbelieve "wow its still the same nothing has changed from when I lived here" "really" I said "yeah I beat my old boss is still here too" she laughed "then we should pay him a visit" Alice said "I didn't even like him back then what makes you think I still do?" "Who said it was going to be a friendly visit" Alice said with an evil grim on her face.

We approached a store René lead us too called "bobs boutique" "you worked her mom" "yes why" "we don't like "bob" he's an old pervert" "ughh I see he has the hots for my daughter too" we walked into the store and there was clothes all over it was a small store and it smelt funny which made me quite sick.

"Shall we Alice said winking at me" I knew exactly what she was thinking. We grabbed a whole bunch of clothes and ran tot eh dressing room like we always did we didn't bother to try any on like we usually did we made a mess and walked out eventually bob will have to clean it up. "You guys are bad" René giggled.

We walked into Mothers to be and Alice went crazy over the baby clothes, "Bella ill be right back I have to go to the atm" I nodded as René walked out the store.

"Alice" "yes" "can I talk to you about Jacob", "sure, what's the matter Bella", "I saw him in my room this morning and he left me a note.

"What was it about, Bella" "he said he missed me and wish it was like old times, I wrote back to him" "Bella, do you think this is a good idea?" "I don't know Alice that's why I'm telling you, I need to know if Edward will get mad"

Alice closed her eyes for a minute, "no he'll be a little mad but he will understand Jake is your best friend and he wants you to be happy" I smiled and thanked her.

Alice's eye lit up when she pulled out a white tube baby doll dress. I had to admit Alice had great taste in clothes.

"This will look so cute on you in about 3 months" when the picture of me being 4 months pregnant entered my mind.

By now René was walking back into the store with 3 smoothies she café one to Alice and one to me. I finished mine within 2 minutes and took Alice's I knew she wouldn't mind.

"Seems like her craving stage is here" René teased. "Are you guys ready to go home" I wined "my feet hurt"

we walked over to the cashier and Alice paid for all the new clothes, "Bella sweet heart do you mind telling Edward to come over for dinner tonight" "sure mom" we walked out the store and headed to the parking lot.

I honked the horn at Alice as we pulled out, the ride home was silent I enjoyed it.

When I pulled up in the driveway I saw Edwards Volvo in the parking lot, "I hope Charlie and Phil didn't murder him" René giggled. "I don't think they would want you to be a single mother"

I opened the front door and looked down the note was still there,

"RUNNNNN!" both Charlie Phil and Edward cheered

They were jumping out of their seats when the man on the TV yelled touch down they cheered with excitement.

I stood at the doorway and smiled at the site that I saw both my fathers and Edward were having a good time.

"Hello Edward" René said "hey René" he got up and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

Edward walked over to me and kissed me "hey there beautiful" I flashed him a smiled "Edward".

"Yes René?" "Would you help Bella with her bags" "sure" Edward took the bags from my hand and walked up the steps behind me. When we got to the top of the stairs I went to help him with the bags "oh no you don't, your not lifting a finger until Edward jr. is born" I giggled "what makes you think it would be a Bella Jr." I giggled as we walked into the room Edward set the bags down by the closet.

I hugged him and kissed him "I missed you" "missed you more" I whispered. "Edward I need to talk to you about something. "go ahead", "its about Jacob", "Edward looked at me with confusion, "Edward he was in my room" Edwards face grew with fury and anger. " Edward he left me a note"

"What was it about?" I walked over to my desk and handed it to Edward he read it and smiled at me, "Bella I know Jacob is your best friend and if your happy he's talking to you I'm going to be supportive I'm not mad I understand" I ran to Edward and hugged him your amazing I said and kissed him.

"By the way René wants you to stay for dinner" Edward looked down at me and smiled, "would there be desert?" Edward said and winked at me I play slapped him on his arm.

Me and Edward stayed in my room working on our wedding plans. For about 2 hours when René called and said dinner was ready.

Dinner

Edward helped me up and took my hand in his, we walked down stairs and Edward held out the chair for me he sat rite beside me, "smells delicious" he lied, my eyes lit up as I saw food I was starving, Edward chuckled at how much, mash potatoes. I took I almost took the whole bowl. I had a craving for mash potatoes. I smiled at Edward pretending to enjoy the food I knew he couldn't taste it but he was a great actor,

When every one was finished with dinner René got up and cleared the table, she walked into the living room and returned with a gift bag. She handed it to me and Edward "an early wedding present" I wondered what it could be, Edward opened it and took a book out, it read 101 baby names a-z " mom this is wonderful thank you" thank you René"

"I think I should get going its late and Bella I think you should get some rest" I sighed "fine"," good night everybody René thanks for such a wonderful dinner" Edward said and got up I walked him to the door. "Would I see you tonight" I whispered as I hugged him goodbye "of course I just need to drop the car home and take care of something" he kissed me on my forehead and I watched as he walked to his car. I looked down the letter to Jacob was still there.

I sighed and picked it up. I walked up to my room and tossed the letter in the garbage I took a quick shower and walked back to my room. I turned the light on and closed the door behind me when I felt two cold marble hands around my waste; I turned around to face Edward.

He placed a small kiss on my fore head. "Edward, I'm hungry" he chuckled "what would you like to eat?" "Hmm, Ben & Jerry, Dark chocolate ice-cream". "Ill be right back he said jumping out the window.

I found my way to bed and laid down I flipped threw the book René got us I came across too names I liked Hunter and Kari, Edward showed up 5 minutes later with a bag from Ben & Jerry's I smiled and stretched my hands out he chuckled and said

"I got to get a kiss first" I sighed and blew him a kiss "now gimme" he handed the bag to me and when I almost had it he pulled it away " Edward" I said sitting up I pulled him into a passionate kiss then when we broke the kiss he sighed

"All right now that's worth giving you the ice cream" I smiled and took it from him, we laid in bed looking threw names Edward liked Hunter too, but he chose Elizabeth for a girl. I didn't know when I fell asleep.

So what do you guys think? Please review,


	5. big day

Hey guys another chapter, I know the last couple one weren't all that well I just had to do a prologue before the good stuff c

Hey guys another chapter, I know the last couple one weren't all that well I just had to do a prologue before the good stuff came in lolz well thank you for the reviews.

2 weeks later

"Wake up forks it's 8oclock, here's a shout out going to a very special bride to be" the voice said on the radio.

"I opened my eyes to see Edwards's room was filed with red roses and flower peddles on top of the blanket that covered me I smiled as the man on the radio said "this one is going out to you Bella, Edward cant wait to see you walk down the aisle, 103.frok will like to congratulate you both."

I listen to the song that Edward requested for me

"**The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever**

As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love

My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally"

**I smiled and turned the radio off, "Bella" Alice called from the other end of the door. "Come in Alice". "Good morning" I said as she entered. "Good morning to you"**

"**Why aren't you in the shower yet missy?" "Oh I got sidetracked" I said, as I ran into the bathroom when I felt sick, Alice followed "Bella are you ok" she asked as she rubbed my back while I puked my guts out.**

"**Yea just a little noxious I guess" I flushed the toilet and got up I took my night gown off and slipped into the shower,**

**As the water fell on me I placed my hand on my stomach, and smiled, "Bella burry up" Alice yelled. I herd her talking to some one else I figured it was Rosalie and Esme,**

**I got out of the shower and dried my skin off; I put my robe on and walked out to Edwards's room.**

**Rosalie was already dressed Alice had a red silky robe on I figured Esme left, Alice was laying my dress on the bed she had picked it up for me from the boutique because I gained some wait over the last couple week, while Rosalie plugged the blow drier in,**

"**Wow, Rosalie you look beautiful" I said "thank you but you're going to look even more beautiful she smiled" "Bella come we need to do your hair" she added**

**I walked over and sat down in the chair Rosalie blow'ed my hair out straight while Alice curled it and when she was finish she took one of the red roses Edward got me and placed it at the side. Alice did my make up she put red lipstick on me with silver eye shadow it was very simple.**

**Both Rosalie and Alice helped me with my dress, "wow Bella you look beautiful" Rosalie exclaimed "she's right Bella" Alice said I smiled and turned to look in the mirror they were right I looked beautiful"**

**Alice and Rosalie helped me put my shoes on because I couldn't bend, "Alice your not dressed" "I just need to put my dress on" she answered "ok Bella your ready"**

"**Thank you guys I love you guys" "we love you too both Rosalie and Alice said" Alice left to go put her dress on.**

**Alice and jasper's room**

"**Jasper, honey are you still here?" Alice said as she walked in when two arms pulled her and pushed her against the door, "did I ever tell you how beautiful you are" jasper said. "I believe you have" **

**Alice said pulling him into a kiss, "mmmm" Alice said you taste like ****mountain lions "jasper chuckled "Edward and I went for a quick hunt this morning, luckily we got my favorite.**

"**Jasper I need to get dressed" Alice walked to her closet and took her dress out and put it on she walked back over to Jasper and turned around he zipped it up in the back placing small kisses on her back as he moved up.**

**Back at Bella's room, **

"**Rosalie, I'm ready we can head down now" I said "Rosalie nodded and held the back of my dress up for me I was happy she was starting to like me now, **

**When we entered the hall way Jasper and Alice meat us half way to the steps, "wow Bella you look amazing" jasper said, "thank you", like Rosalie and Emmett's wedding Edward Carlisle and Emmett was at the chapel already with Charlie and Phil René was downstairs with Esme.**

**When we got downstairs, Esme and René was there waiting for us, jasper left to go pull the car up front, My mom hugged me and said I looked wonderful Esme did the same,**

**Jasper got to the front and blew the horn we all headed out; within 10 minutes we were at the chapel.**

**Inside it was decorated with red and white roses and candles, the thing that caught my eyes more was the beautiful creature at the other end of the aisle, and of course it was Edward.**

**The music started and Alice and Jasper walked down first then Rosalie and Emmett, then it was my turn I smiled at Charlie, and took his head he held out, we walked down the aisle I felt eyes on me, I knew I couldn't read people's thoughts but I herd them clearly I herd voices that surrounded me " She's breathtakingly beautiful" I glanced over and saw Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley sitting at the end of the row I flashed them a smile as I walked,**

**When I got to the end I couldn't take my eyes off Edward I smiled he looked more handsome than I had ever seen him, his eyes sparkled and his skin glowed like the day in our meadow, I turned to face Charlie and kissed him on the cheek, he walked over and sat next to René and Phil**

**Thank god Edward had asked the priest to cut the ceremony short and got to the pint because I think I'm going to be sick I thought.**

"**Dearly** beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony;"

"Do you Edward Cullen take de Isabella Swan to be your wife" "I do", "do you Isabella Swan take de Edward Cullen to be you husband" "I do". "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

" I love you Mrs. Cullen" Edward whispered to me before he kissed me, we kissed for about a whole 2 minutes then he broke it to let me catch my breathe .

"I love you more Mr. Cullen I whispered and kissed him again"

Emmett howled as we kissed we broke it looking out at every one; Edward placed his hands on my stomach and kissed me on the cheek.

Back at the Cullen's,

Every one was at the Cullen's their home was so beautiful and big we decided to have our reception here like Rosalie and Emmett did, I sat at the table with Edward as people came up to congratulate us, " wow Edward what are we going to do with all these presents" I whispered and smiled at my cousin Julia's daughter.

"We'll think of something" he whispered. Every one was starting to leave now it was only about twenty people left in the house, when I saw René, Phil and Charlie walk up to me and Edward,

"Bella dear I'm so sorry seat heart I'm afraid we have to head home Phil's boss called they want him to play in the finals apparently Vick one of the players had an accident, "that's good news, well not for Vick" I said and got up to kiss them good bye

"Charlie is going to drive us up to the airport" my mom added, " well see you later Bella" Phil said and hugged me Edward got up and shook Phil's hand and kissed René on the cheek.

By now every one was gone it was so quite Alice took the music off and jumped in Jaspers lap and rested her head on his shoulder, I smiled at Edward he was leaning to kiss me when there was a growling noise he looked down at my stomach.

"seems like he's hungry" I giggled"he", Edward just chuckled and smiled. "Feeding time" he said, "Alice would you mind bringing up some food for Bella?" she nodded

Edward had me up in his arms and walked up the steps, I opened the door and my mouth dropped when I saw the room filled with candles and flowers, "Edward" I whispered,

Edward was looking at me when he looked to see what I was so surprised about his mouth dropped too, we both said "Rosalie" at the same time no wonder she was missing all night long, and Alice showed up right behind us and said "surprise"

I flashed Alice a smile as Edward put me down he took the tray from Alice "have fun you two not two much now" she giggled and closed the door,

I walked over to the bed and looked down I figured this was Alice's doing I picked up the while lingerie, and hit it behind my back "Edward give me a minute I need to use the bathroom. He nodded and I walked into the bathroom.

Few minutes later..

"Wow Bella you look amazing"


	6. Syracuse here we come!

Hey guys sorry about the grammar still working on it,

Hey guys sorry about the grammar still working on it,

I cracked the window and the cool misty air hit my face, as we drove past a sing that said "you are not leaving forks", "Edward" I whispered, he turned and looked at me "everything ok?" he asked

I nodded yes, "could you drive slow" I asked, "sure but you know Alice said you wont get sick with my crazy driving" he said, " Edward I know you don't like driving slow, its just that its so relaxing and I like watching you drive"

I said resting my head back on the seat, watching him, I saw the smirk that found its way on his face and smiled when I saw the speed starting to drop.

His long pale fingers reached for the radio and then he volume he turned it down to a rate it would not bother me and he could hare it because of his good hearing, I don't remember when I started to drift into a sleep,

I was still awake when I felt Edwards cold marble hands move over my thigh and he pushed the button besides my car seat making it lower.

I woke up in a parking lot I sat up and looked around trying to find Edward when I noticed it was twilight,

Edward was no where in sight, I sat for a moment trying to figure out where we were when a couple pushing a stroller walked passed me the girl looked she was 25 was pushing a blue stroller the baby inside was asleep sucking his thumb,

The Man looked like he was about 26 he was tall and had dark brown hair he was attractive but no where close to Edward, something in his hands made my mouth water,

He held a Mc Donald's bag in one of his hand and the other on top of his wife's hand on the stroller,

"beep-beep" I herd then the car looks went up I knew this meant Edward was back he opened the door, and stepped in

He held a Mc Donald's bag in his hand I felt my eyes light up the smell mad my mouth water even more, " Alice called, she gave me a heads up" he said handing the back over to me. I took it and smiled "how long was I asleep" I asked

Edward started the car as I took a long sip of the soda he got me, " about 6 hours" he answered pulling out of the parking lot, "wow, why didn't you wake me up" I asked taking a bite out of a French fry,

"I like watching you sleep, it's the only time I can hear what your saying" he said smiling at me, " and what did I say" I asked taking a huge bite out of my veggie burger, apparently Edward wanted me to eat healthy fast food, I didn't mind I was starving.

"You said, Alice please no more" he chuckled, that's when I remembered my dream Alice was stuffing me with healthy foods I thought I was going to explode. "Was that all I said" I asked putting the Mc Donald's away and drinking some soda, "no" Edward said pulling over.

"Why did you stop" I asked "Shh" he said concentrating hardly scanning the woods that was all around us "Edward what's the matter" I asked.

He shook his head as if trying to clear his mind and started to drive again "nothing I thought I herd someone" he said turning to face me, he smiled and I winked at him,

"Bella" he said softly, I turned to face him "yes" I said "honey were not going to make it so Syracuse tonight if I don't speed up" he said I sighed "fine, but you owe me" I said

He smiled and said "I have all eternity to make up for it" I glanced at the 55 increase touching 90.

About two hours later we speed pass a sign that said "welcome to Syracuse", " yayy were here" I said cheerfully like I was six years old, Edward laughed at me "what I've been sitting for almost more than eight hours,

Edward made a sharp left turn making me slide closer to him he flashed me a smile and put and arm around me I snuggled up to him, he made another turn but his hand held me in place,

About five minutes later, about five large buildings appeared it was beautifully built Edward pulled into the biggest one's parking lot it was the hotel we would be spending our one month honeymoon in, Edward turned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt I did the same still under his arm,

He leaned down and kissed me slightly on my lips, "are you ready" he asked softly, my heart started to pound really fast when his cool breath hit me. Edward chuckled and opened his door "shall we."

I smiled and sighed I opened the door and got out while Edward got the two suitcase Alice packed for us.

I was going to take one from Edward when he playfully slapped my hand away "no, your not going to lift a finger" I sighed "fine I'm still going to look like a water million anyways"

Edward laughed and pulled me to him and kissed my forehead then let go and picked the suitcase up, and started to walk off

We walked into the lobby of the "Renaissance Syracuse Hotel" It was breathtaking beautiful, there was a lobby, with huge black leather chairs the lights sparkled and the fireplace twinkled, it was so relaxing and peaceful. "Wait hair" Edward said putting the suitcase down besides me. I nodded still looking around the huge lobby

Edward walked over to the front desk, where a beautiful blonde looking down at her computer didn't bother to look up as he said "good night", "yes sir, how can I help you" she said depressingly still looking at her computer,

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" he said, she typed something in on the computer and asked for an id still looking down at the computer screen.

"Can I see some Id please" she said still looking at her computer, Edward took his id out from his wallet and handed it to her, and she finally looked up and smiled at Edward, Edward smiled back, She had green eyes, they sparkled she was very pretty,

I felt a little jealous it seemed like Edward was flirting with her because she kept smiling and giggling, "Would he, no he won't" I whispered to my self

Edward turned around with a hurt expression on his face, and took his id and the room key from the blonde, and walked over to me,

He wrapped his hands around me "would I what he said softly" His cool breathe hit my face and my heart almost malted I looked up at him "You were flirting with her weren't you," I said sadly trying to make my eyes twinkle,

He chuckled "Bella, you're the only person" I didn't let him finish by placing a finger on his lips "shh" I said "I believe you" he smirked and kissed me and hugged me, I looked over at the front desk and the Blonde gave me a dirty look.

"Edward lets head up" I said Edward let me go and took the suitcase and walked over to the elevator and I pushed the button, when the doors open there were mirrors all around,

I stepped in and held the door for Edward as he walked in, it was just us two in the elevator,

He placed the suitcase down and pushed 101 on the keypad, I looked at my self in the mirror I was getting bigger, I smiled and turned side way and placed my hand on my stomach and the other on my back I pushed my stomach out and smiled I saw Edward bracing against the wall staring at me threw the mirror with a huge grin on his face.

" I cant wait either Bella" only six more months left he said picking the suitcase up when the doors opened and I stepped out with him behind, "Where too" I asked "room 110" he said,

We walked about five doors down from the elevator Edward handed me the key I opened the door and sighed at how huge the bed was I walked in and held the door open for Edward, then I closed it after he entered,

Edward put the suitcase down and turned around I ran to him and jumped in his arms he caught me, "what was that for" he said smiling, "I don't know I always wanted to do that"I said,

Edward smiled and kissed me I kicked my shoes off and it fell to the floor, Edward walked towards the big white fluffy bed and laid me down still in the kiss he kneed above me and kicked his shoes off den climbed on top of me,

When we parted he said "Bella, can you wait another month to find out if it's a boy or girl" I sighed "no" but only time will tell "would you want to know right now" he added

I looked up "you know, don't you" I said, "but how, I paused, Alice, you asked her" I said, "no,

I didn't she didn't mean too, it slipped well she tried hard not to think about it but I still saw what she was thinking about, remind me not to leave our baby home alone with her" he chuckled and I giggled,

"You didn't tell me I said" with a disappointed look on my face, "no Bella this happened today, I was going to tell you, I'm telling you now aren't I?" he said rubbing my cheek, I smiled "blue or pink" I said,

Hey guys I no its not that good but the next chappy will be very interesting

Here are some pics of the hotel their staying at

/pub/agent.dll?qscrdspv&flagl&itid&itdx&itty&fromf&foop0&hwrq&htid892937&spsh&spsi&crti4&nfla1&mdpcid21187-1.ExpediaHotelImagesUS+HotelReview+freesearch&zz1207186478031&

by the way i wont be updating friday sat or sun ill try too but my cousin is geting married ill try though


	7. Site seeing

Edward looked at me and took a deep breath even though he didn't need it, and he said "Blue"

Edward looked at me and took a deep breath even though he didn't need it, and he said "Blue"

I smiled and hugged him tightly, Edward hugged me back tightly as well but not too tight he didn't want to hurt me.

When we parted I got up and ran to two suit cases on the floor I opened the zipper and pulled the book René got us out, I walked back to the bed and cuddled up in front of Edward.

Edward pulled the thick fluffy white comforter up and covered me so I would be warm, I flipped the book open to a random page it landed on M it had two culms one for girls and one for boy's.

I read the first five names out loud "Max, Mark, Mike, Marlon, Morris", I was about to continue when Edward placed his hands on mine, "no names with M's" he sighed I smiled and flipped the pages randomly.

This time it landed on "J" although I wasn't facing Edward I could tell he was frowning at the very first name on the page, "Jacob",

I quickly turned the page and it landed on "H", both Edward and me said at the same time "I found it" I turned to face him and smiled back at him he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear "which one"

"You first" I said, Edward sighed "ok we both go on three ok" I smiled and nodded yes,

"One two three" he said and we both said "Hunter" at the same time. Both me and Edward laughed

"I thought you couldn't read my thoughts" I said giggling, "I can't" he said chuckling,

Edward flipped me around and smiled down at me he placed one hand around me the other on the bed to support him I placed the book on the bed and placed my hands around his neck I traced circles on his neck with my finger,

I pulled him down and kissed him softly, Edward pulled away and kissed me on the forehead he rested his head on my chest as I played with his hair and ear,

"Edward" I said softly running my finger threw his hair, "huh" he said, closing his eyes still resting his head on my chest and still wrapped on hand around my waist while the other laid next to him.

"So it's settled on hunter?" I asked, "Only if you change your mind" he said looking up at me now, I smiled "I love hunter" Edward smiled back at me and started to hum my lullaby. I was unaware of when I fell asleep,

I woke up and Edward was missing the bathroom door was cracked and I herd the shower running I got up and unzipped my dress I dropped it on the floor I walked over to the bathroom I pulled my underwear off then unhooked my bra,

I pulled the curtains when two cold hands grabbed mine I giggled at Edwards's silly expression and stepped in,

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my lower waist, his back shield me from the water,

Edward looked at me and smiled he kissed me softly on the cheek, "good morning beautiful" he whispered softly against my cheek,

"good morning" I said pulling him closer and nibbling on his ear, Edward let out a howling noise I almost forgot what nibbling on his ear does to him,

I looked at Edward and smiled when I saw specs of green in his eyes, I smiled when he pulled me closer,

"Where do you want to go today he asked" loosening his grip of me, we chose to come to Syracuse because the sun hardly shined here so that we can go out in the day and stay in at night.

I sighed "can we check out some of the beaches" I asked poring some body wash in to my hands and rubbing it on Edwards's rock hard chest.

"Sure" he said rubbing some body wash on my stomach, "but promise you'll stay by my side" he said "don't want anything to happened to you or hunter" he added,

I smiled "I promise" we finished off our shower and got dressed I slipped on a pair of capree pants with a blue halter baby doll top, my hair was curly from when I washed it yesterday,

I walked to the door and slipped on my white flats, Edward walked out of the bathroom wearing blue denim jeans and a white tee shirt with white Nike's,

"You ready" he asked I nodded and opened the door, Edward grabbed his light sweat shirt and pulled it over his white tee and walked out the door I locked the door behind him,

Edward took my hand in his and placed a small kiss on it we walked to the elevator and pushed lobby,

When the doors opened there was an old couple who smiled at us. I smiled back and Edward said "good morning"

When the doors opened again Edward got out first and held the elevator door so the old couple could get out, I glanced over to the lobby and saw the same blond girl looking at me,

Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him we walked out to the car, and Edward helped me in. "what to you want for breakfast" he asked starting the car

"I don't know" I said, "how about a nice picnic on the beach" Edward said, "that sounds great I said"

Edward pulled into a café and opened the door "wait here ill go get you some breakfast, on second thought"

He said pulling his wallet out and handing me his credit card "go across the street and get a blanket" I smiled and took the credit card,

I opened the car door and closed it I heard the locks go down I turned around and saw Edward walking into the café, I crossed the street an walked into

"Marshals" I asked the lady that was folding clothes by the door where the blankets were she pointed to the 2nd row and I thanked her and walked off to the 2nd row,

I passed the 1st row and stopped something caught my eyes the aisle was filled with baby clothes I walked down the aisle and stopped in the boys section the majority of clothes was blue,

I picked up a shirt with that said I love mommy and the tiny pants said don't worry daddy I love you two, I smiled and placed back down on the rack

I walked down and picked up a blue bunny with an H on its tiny tee shirt it wore, I smiled and placed it back on the shelf when two cold hands wrapped me around my waist,

Don't you think we should get hinter something too, Edward said picking the blue bunny back up,

I turned around and kissed him on the cheek, "come on lets get the blanket" I said pulling him away from the baby aisle.

We picked up a red blanket and walked to the cahier Edward picked up two chocolate bars and placed it down with the blanket and the bunny,

That will be 23.50 the man said smiling at me Edward flashed a pissed off look at the man who kept smiling at me, Edward pulled me close to him as if claiming what is his,

"Thank you, have a nice day" he said smiling at me and grilling at Edward I flashed a half smile and walked out behind Edward,

Edward helped me into the car, when he got in he started the car, "Bella I don't think I'm going to bring you into the public again"

Edward said "let me guess the clerk had some negative thoughts didn't he" I said smiling at him as we pulled into a parking lot

Edward smirked at me and sighed "yes" Edward parked the car when we got out he took my hand in his as we walked down to the beach, it was cloudy the sun was no where in sight,

When we got to the bottom of the steps which lead to the beach, I took in a deep breathe, and looked over to a smiling Edward,

We walked over to a quite spot and I laid the blanket out I sat down besides Edward, folding my foot Indian style, Edward took out the breakfast he got from the café and laid it out for me,

"Smell's good" I said as Edward opened a white carton to reveal pancakes and eggs, he picked up a plastic fork and fed me some pancakes, "this is really good" I said chewing at the same time.

When I finished breakfast we laid on the beach watching the waves come in and out almost all day, "Bella" I herd Edward whispered against my ear, "mmm" I mumbled too lazy to talk,

"its getting late we should head back" he said I sighed and opened my eyes, Edward pulled me up and folded the blanket up as I walked over to the trash can and threw the garbage away,

I walked back to Edward and hugged him from behind and placed a small kiss on his neck, "I love you so much" I said "I love you even more" he said turning around to face me,

I kissed him softly on his lips he wrapped his cold arms around my waist and pulled me closer, "what do you want for dinner?" he asked,

"Lobster" I said, "lobster it is then" he chuckled against my lips,

I took Edwards hand in mine and squeezed it, he looked over at me and smiled he opened the car door and helped me in,

The sun was setting you could see red and orange peeking out from behind some clouds,

Edward pulled out of parking lot and headed to the highway, "theirs suppose to be a red lobster around here" he said turning the corner, "there" I said pointing at a red sign with a lobster on it,

Edward pulled up in the parking lot and turned the car off "take out or you want to stay"

"Take out" I said, "want desert too?" he asked before getting out "hmm that's where you come in" I said winking at him,

Edward chuckled and winked back and closed the door behind him, I turned the radio on when my favorite song started to play "angel" by "within Temptation" I closed my eyes and sang along,

"**Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember**

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."

"Am I your sparkling angel" I herd Edward say, from besides me, I blushed red because Edward never herd me sing before, I smiled and nodded "no, not anymore" Edward flashed me a confused look,

"When you left, after my eighteenth birthday, I use to sing this song everyday it reminded of you" I said still red from knowing Edward herd me sing,

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry" Edward said pulling me to him to hug me, "hey its all over now, you wont leave me anymore right" I said

"I promise" he whispered against my ear, when my stomach started to growl, "looks like Hunter will have quite and appetite" he chuckled,

I smiled and looked down at my stomach and wraped my hands around my stomach Edward placed one hand on top of my hand and his other hand on the staring wheel,

"Edward" I said, "yes" he answered, "can we drive around a little" I asked

"sure" he said "here have your dinner" he added handing me the back from red lobster,

I smiled and ate as we drove around,

Back at the hotel Edward and Bella isn't here, they are still out driving around site seeing

Down at the lobby,

A dark tall figure walked into the lobby two girls sitting by the fireplace turned their heads as the tall well build man walked passed them and headed to the front desk, "reservations for Black, Jacob Black" he said the Blonde receptionist smiled and handed a key to Jacob…

This is what Bella wore to go out with Edward

img404.imageshack.us/img404/9572/openhouseforsim2silkhaljl1.jpg


	8. Jakes Back!

The tall dark figure walked to the front desk, "can I help you sir" "Yes reservation for Black, Jacob Black" he said with a ro

Narrator is speaking

The tall dark figure walked to the front desk, "can I help you sir" "Yes reservation for Black, Jacob Black" he said with a rough but yet gentle voice.

The same blonde from before looked up and smiled, "Long time no see" she said, "I know Brandy, how are you" Jacob said smiling.

"I'm fine same old, what about you I'm happy to see you Uncle Billy has been worried sick and bout you," Brandy said "BRADY!! STOP IT I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY FATHER NOW" Jacob said in an angry tone,

"Jake calm down I'm sorry" Brandy said handing Jacob a key, "here, ill come up to visit in a half hour when I'm off" Brandy said smiling

"No don't I have work to do" Jacob said grabbing the key out of brandy's hands

Jacob turned around and walked away when he was about a few feet away he turned and said

"on second thought come on up I've just thought of a way for you to pay me back for that time I helped you sneak out" Jacob turned and walked away

About a half hour later,

"Bella, honeys were hare wake up", I here'd Edward whisper in my ear, I felt two cold hands pick me up, and I heard the car door close behind us,

I wrapped my hands around Edward neck and rested my head on his shoulder, "is it dessert time yet?" I asked

I heard Edward chuckle and said "I think you need your rest, hold the elevator please" Edward yelled in a southing not so loud voice,

"I want desert" I said opening my eyes, I heard Edward chuckle again, "if you insist" Edward said

I glanced over to see who was in the elevator with us when I saw the same blonde from before, rolling her eyes at us, I read her name tag "brandy" I thought to myself,

The doors opened and Edward walked out and said "good night" to brandy,

Edward walked over and placed me on the bed, he kissed me on my forehead and said "goodnight my angel" I opened my eyes and pulled him " I said I want my desert Mr Cullen" pulling him into a kiss,

2 stories up. Narrator point of view

"Come in" Jacob called as he wrapped his towel around his waist, "My I seen you've matured a lot" Brandy said walking into the room,

"so tell me baby cuz what can I do for you" she added, "Jacob walked to the bed and picked up a black silky rob and put it on he dropped the towel and walked over to Brandy

"I take it you know why I ran off" he said sitting down, "yes, some Bella I believe broke your poor little heart," brandy teased,

"Yes, I need your help to get her back," Jacob added "here's how it will go down"

2stories down Bella's point of view

"You're amazing" I whispered against Edwards's chest, he wrapped his hands tighter around me and kissed my hair, "Edward" I said, "yes" "is something wrong" I asked " you seem tense"

"Nothing's wrong Bella it's just that I have this feeling someone is nearby," Edward took a pause and looked at me "I think it's Jacob" I smiled and pushed myself up to kiss him

"I don't care, if he's here or not, do you want to know what I care about" I asked kissing him softly, "Yes I would like to know he said,"

"I care about you and my amazing family," I said kissing my again softly on his lip's,

Edward smiled at me and rolled me over so he was on top, his cold smooth marble body pressed against mine yet he was so light,

I chill's ran down my spine making me shudder, "sorry, you must be freezing" Edward chuckled and rolled over, he pulled the blanket off of him and walked to the bathroom, when he got to the door he turned and said "aren't you coming"

I smiled and pushed the comforter off me and ran to him he wrapped his hands around me and pulled me into the shower,

Hey sorry its so short im having a hard time with my computer


	9. save my baby!

"How much longer" I whined I was growing impatient my bladder felt like it was going to explode we had been driving to the aquarium for about three hours if it wasn't for Edwards wonderful driving skills it would had been more. I needed a bathroom but I didn't want to tell Edward somehow he knew "were almost there Bella can you wait five more minutes?" he asked

I smiled and nodded before I knew it we were pulling into the parking lot Edward stopped in front the restroom "I'll meet u back here" he said

When I walked out the restroom Edward stood there smiling at me he looked like and angle the sun was out it hit his face and he looked like an angle it was a good thing no one was around to see this, it was a good thing we were going to be indoor all day until the rain came down

We walked over to the doors and headed in towards the ticket booth we got a discount for being the first ones there. We headed over to the food court and bought breakfast about the time I finished eating people were starting to come in there was about one hundred school kids on a tour. Something caught my eyes the tall muscular guy he looked like Jake I couldn't help but to think of him I felt a little sad and hurt I missed him.....

"Brandy are you positive?"

"Yes her numbers (516) 347-7019, DR: RAMOO" before brandy got to say anything else Jake had already hanged up Jake looked over at his night stand where the picture of Bella and him was it was back at Billy's house for thanksgiving. "I'll get you Bella "he whispered and put his jacket on and left his room.

"PENGUINSSS EDWARD LOOK" I almost screamed from the top of my lungs Edward smirked at my excitement I've always had a crazy obsession with penguins he leaned down and kissed me on my for head "you know bells you can have one if you like "he said his smile faded and he looked confused,I opened my mouth to talk and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach "Bella are you ok?" Edward asked with a concern tone in his voice I nodded yes "bathroom" I said and he walked me over to the bathroom there was a line but Edward told the lady in the front I was pregnant and I was having pain, she offered help but Edward thanked her and told her no, he came with me and waited I looked at my underwear and there was the last thing I wanted to see blood NO! I whispered tears started to roll down my cheek my stomach turned upside down my heart aced "Bella " Edward said he paused and continued " I think we should go to the hospital" of course Edward smelt the blood " ok " I said wiping myself too scared to look in the toilet I washed my hands and Edward picked me up and rushed to the car he got his phone and called the doctor's office we got here just in case of an emergency she was a good friend of Carlisle. " it's more saver and faster if we travel by foot" Edward said I nodded and reached up to him I just wanted him to hold me Edward didn't care if anyone saw him I was his main concern he picked me up and told me to hold my breath everything went to a blur....

Before I knew it we were at a small private clinic, Mr. Cullen it's nice to see you I must add it's not such a nice situation. The short well curved Indian doctor said she was gorgeous I could not tell if she was a vampire or not her skin was flawless her eyes were a slightly darker shade of Edwards her hair was long shoulder length all black she had a nice smile.

"Dr. Ramoo" Edward said and nodded she made her way over to us and I smelt it something I didn't usually smell but it was the sweet perfume scent I smelt on Edward I knew she was a vampire. "tell me what hurts Bella" she said feeling my forehead "it doesn't hurt anymor---e " I couldn't finish talking the pain came back I broke this time I started to cry " please save my baby" I said wrapping my hands around my stomach before I knew it I was in a private room Edward was by my side holding my hand Dr. Ramoo was over me she did something most doctors did she placed her hand on me... I felt her cold rock hard yet smooth hands on my belly

"Dr. Ramoo can see what she feels" Edward said.

"Your five months pregnant" she said she smiled at me and added "your babies are fine"

I closed my eyes and leaned into Edward I felt his lips on my forehead "you said babies?" Edward asked I opened my eyes and confused was across Edwards face she did say babies wait was I having twins?

"Yes indeed a boy and a girl" she said "the blood I cannot explain I've never witnessed a human pregnant with vampires. I would say my vampire theory is the babies are rejecting blood from entering their bodies because their taking the form of vampires and the usual human theory would be just normal spotting" she concluded.

I didn't care my babies were ok I was having twins two babies I didn't realize it but I was crying tears of joy I looked at Edward with excitement in his eyes the ring from the phone startled me

"Excuse me" Dr. Ramoo said leaving the room

"Twins" I whispered looking ahead of me I felt Edward stand he soon made his way sitting on the bed with me he leaned in and kissed me "a boy and a girl"

hey guys sorry it takes me like a million years to update but I'm trying my best keep reading and enjoy lol I guess if u review more often I would feel people actually read and ill put more effort into it thanks for reading guys=)


End file.
